


Snack Time

by fairy_wind



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Same-Size Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_wind/pseuds/fairy_wind
Summary: Skull gets impatient with waiting for Army to return home to make dinner and decides to satisfy his hunger with a snack...who turns out to be a surprised Aloha.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Snack Time

**Author's Note:**

> * THIS WORK CONTAINS VORE * 
> 
> If you don't like vore, please stop reading immediately. This is also my first work, so any "helpful" tips or advice is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This was written during the X-Blood arc, when Army was injured and in a wheelchair. 
> 
> Thank you! I hope you enjoy! ♡

One late evening, Skull was resting on the couch in the living room, anticipating Army's return. The orange-haired boy had promised to make curry for dinner, but alas, with him being injured and all, gathering the necessary ingredients was taking much longer than usual. 

As he stared at the front door, hoping for it to swing open with the military-styled inkling to appear, Skull's stomach started to loudly growl and gurgle. The purple-haired boy grimaced as he placed a hand over his rumbling belly, biting his lip.

"Where's Army? I'm so hungry!" 

As skull battled hunger with himself, Aloha, jamming out to the music blasting from his earbuds, entered the room, taking a seat next to the latter. Even with his music on the highest volume, he could hear the ravenous, hungry growls coming from his friend's stomach. 

"Woah! Skull!" Aloha exclaimed, pulling out his earbuds, "Your stomach is growling like crazy! What did you eat?" 

"Nothing..." Skull softly whimpered," Army said no more sweets until I eat dinner. But where is dinner? I'm so hungry..." 

Aloha clicks his tongue several times, waggling a finger. "Skull, Skull, Skull~ Listenin' to silly ol' Army, I see! Want me to make ya something? i make a mean snack~!" 

Skull's eyes brightened as he smiled, nodding graciously "That sounds great! Thanks, Aloha!" 

Aloha grinned back, puffing his chest out "Ha, no prob-" His sentence cut-off as the latter quickly lifted the pink inkling up in his arms, his slimy, wet purple tongue coating Aloha's face with saliva as it ran from his chin up to his forehead. 

Aloha opened his mouth to speak again, but Skull had done the exact same, except his mouth was opened much wider! He wasted no time in engulfing the s4 member's head, his tongue curling around it, coating the poor boy in even more saliva. 

Skull softly moaned at the taste of his friend, sucking on every bit of flavor he could absorb. Aloha instinctively squirmed about, trying to wriggle himself out of the sweets-loving squid's mouth, but to no avail. 

Once Skull was finished tasting his food, his throat muscles started to retract as he swallows, pulling aloha's head closer to the entrance of his throat, causing Aloha's eyes to widen as he finally understood what his friend was doing.

"S-Skull! Stop! Don't eat me!" Aloha pleaded, "This isn't what I meant by-" His sentence was cut-off again as Skull began gulping more and more of Aloha's body down his throat. Soon, Aloha's head and upper body were squeezed through Skull's gullet and into his warm, squishy stomach. Skull continued gulping the pink-haired boy until his entire body was squished and compacted between his warm, wet walls.

Once the boy had settled in Skull's now extended, bulging gut, Skull leaned his head back, releasing a very loud belch. With a soft sigh, he gently rubbed his gurgling gut with satisfaction before giving it a squeeze, nuzzling it with affection. "Alohaaa...you were right! You do make a mean snack! A super sweet one at that too!" 

Aloha blushed deeply, his hands gently pressing against the wet slimy insides of the s4 leader. "C-cool...? But ya know...when I said make ya a snack...this isn't what I had in mind..." 

Skull blinked curiously a few times, giving his gut a couple of pats. "I don't understand? you said you made a mean snack, and you did!" 

Aloha gives up, already knowing trying to reason with the full and sated purple inkling was completely pointless. "Y-You're not gonna digest me or anything, right?"   
But skull had already fallen asleep, his head resting comfortably against the arm of the couch, his hands resting on top of his full belly. 

"Aw shoot..." Aloha whimpered to no one in particular, squirming around, creating visible bumps along the purple boy's stomach. 

\-------

Army returned a few hours later, being pushed in a wheelchair by one of his teammates, Forge, his eyes nearly popping out of his head at the sight of Skull.

"S-Skull?! What in the world did you eat?!" 

The purple boy slowly opened his eyes as he stretched his arms and legs out, smiling as he felt his pink meal move within his belly.   
"Army! You're finally home! Where is dinner?"

Forge hesitantly pushed army's wheelchair closer to skull, her eyes wide and full of shock as well. Army softly gasped as his gently placed his hand over Skull's gurgling gut. "What happened to dinner?! What happened to your stomach?!"

Skull smiled as another belch escaped his lips. "Hm? Oh, Aloha said he would make a mean snack, and he did!" 

At the sound of his name, Aloha started squirming around again, creating more bumps along Skull's stomach, causing Army's eyes to nearly roll out of his head. "The manual doesn't say anything about voring..." 


End file.
